


“绝了” Jiyong&Seungri的初夜

by ClothedSnake



Category: BIGBANG (Band), Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23459236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClothedSnake/pseuds/ClothedSnake
Summary: 国际通犯GD与美国乡下韩裔大学生打工仔Seungri第一个Sex的故事系列故事的中途前情景要和后续请移步：https://bycastorandpollux.lofter.com/post/30f17a6c_1c8aa8597
Relationships: Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon/Lee Seunghyun | Seungri, tory龙, 龙tory
Kudos: 3





	“绝了” Jiyong&Seungri的初夜

“哈……！哈！！唔，Mr...我觉得……我要不行了！！”

Seungri以他这辈子都没有这么疯狂过的速度和力度拼了命地做活塞运动，身下的有纹身的橙发的男人胳膊环着自己的脖子，配合着Seungri动着腰，手指随着节奏揉着Seungri的头发。

“没…关系的，想…去就…去吧…”  
“可，可那样……您…您会…………”

Seungri虽然苦恼，但却完全停不下来腰肢的摆动。他的肉棒从来都没有被这么紧致湿润且火热的东西包裹过。这个刚认识不到一天自称自己叫G的男人，床上的所有技巧都是异次元级别得热辣，经验比自己和自己在高中和大学里date过的女孩子们想必至少丰富一万倍。第一次领教这样的世界的Seungri在他面前失控地像个发情的狗。

虽然没有Seungri那般挥汗如雨，但姑且也在激烈喘气的”G先生”，只是温柔地一笑，一把将正草着他的人的头拉到了自己的鼻尖前，

“全都射到我的里面来。”

“……唔！！”  
听到这句话，Seungri本来以为不可能再更亢奋的下体竟然又涨硬了，他不知所措般求救一样喊起，  
“啊……！啊…… mi…mister…！”  
“叫我Jiyong就好，”  
“Ji...Jiyong！……hyun, Jiyong hyun! ”

Jiyong被这娃儿在这种时候竟然还想着要按照韩国的习惯加上哥哥的敬称的样子直接萌到。  
他的手指正埋在Seungri的后脑勺的头发里，于是手上直接使劲儿，一个起身，蛮横地吻上了他。

下身酸甜酣畅的快感叠加上嘴里酥麻的快感。脑子一通多巴胺炸弹简直要变傻的Seungri已经完全招架不住：他根本分不清口中湿湿软软的混乱，究竟从哪里到哪里是自己的舌头，哪里到哪里是"Jiyong"的舌头，开始思考起所谓接吻究竟是为何物，怎么可以如此爽。嘴中的一切都被如此激烈地汲取缺氧到要昏过去的Seungri，下体这时却反而一个激动，没能忍住，将火热的种子直接喷射进了身下这个男人的身体里。

终于觉得自己能从这太过疯狂（简直是要下地狱）的快乐中解放的Seungri，却突然从正面被一把按倒在了床上：Jiyong的后庭根本没有放开他的屌。他直接按着Seungri的小腹，跨坐到他身上，熟练地调整了一下姿势后，便开始骑马一样地扭动起自己的腰肢。

Seungri能感到Jiyong故意让自己的内壁一下一下收紧，刚射完而变得敏感的肉棒直接像是烧起来一样烫，简直要融化了，他突然有一种莫名其妙要哭的冲动，一手盖住了自己的脸，根本没法停止不受控制地丢脸地呻吟，“啊，哈昂…啊，哈”

Jiyong见状，咬着嘴唇，故意用自己柔软的内壁去摩擦Seungri的顶端，  
开心地欣赏着Seungri歪扭的样子，坏笑着安慰（？）：  
“别怕~~别怕~”

听到这句话，Seungri脸一片滚烫，脑子软乎乎一晕，不知从哪里又射出了一些什么东西，

没过多久，伴随着“…嗯…~~~”一声Jiyong的身体开始痉挛，他收尾一样挺动了自己的腰两下后，便也达到高潮，沉浸在余韵里僵直了一会儿Jiyong的身体才松软。他退了下来。

正为终于可以从这趟还以为不会有终点的过山车下车而松了一口气的Seungri，歇息了不到两秒，就绝望地发现有一只手很不安分地抓上了自己没从兴奋状态中完全降温的肉棒：Jiyong毫不留情地以简直绝妙的力度开始一下一下带着寸劲儿地撸动起来。Seungri拼命摇着头，两只手抓住这哥比自己微微更为白皙的手腕，求饶一样地：

“不……不行了！不用了……！”

但Jiyong只是开朗地回了一句“没问题~没问题~”后转动了一下手腕的角度并加快了速度。

已经突破了极限的极限的又一个极限的Seungri被这令人“？？？”的太过美妙的手枪技术折磨得不受控制地再次“……啊啊唔！……Jiyong hyun！哈啊唔！”地呻吟了起来。

一大片一大片吓人的空白如乱风暴雨般涂满了世界。

等意识终于从外太空返回到地球，且终于理解主人并没有死后，Seungri才发现自己真的是把所有该射的不该射的全都射空了。

心脏像隆隆鼓声一样跳得激烈的Seungri拼命喘着气。

而此时此刻正拖着脑袋看着自己的Jiyong脸上却是灿烂且留有余地的微笑，  
“小Seungri，你真的好可爱啊。”

Seungri听到这话心口微微一酸，不知道自己是开心还是委屈，眼角微微泛起了泪花。


End file.
